User talk:Clockworthy
--Dannflow Talk! 21:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Archives User talk:Clockworthy/Archive1 User talk:Clockworthy/Archive2 One of four heroes will be a... Stoat! Fox! Weasel! Rat! ---- XD the wordgirl theme song is catchy, even if it is pretty Dorky! i didn't know you watched it too! =)--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 21:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Meet me on shout box please. I'm all alone...D: --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Art Trade...? I think a long time ago I asked you about if you would be interested in an art trade. I have a bit more wiggle room now...so, would you be interested? If so, give me the info and I'll give you mine as well. But if you're busy, that's cool and I totally understand. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie! Name: Kailee Windscutt Gender: Female Species: Hare Age: Early teenager Appearance: She is a light gray hare with darker gray tipped ears. She has short hair that is reddish and is tall and thin. She wears glasses (Optional). Clothes: A light blue dress with a yellow sash (Look at the picture on my sig to get a better picture.) If you need any more information, tell me! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure! Once you get the info, just put it on the ole Requests Page. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) OK, when I put your friend code in for Mario Kart Wii, it said it was incorrect. My friend code is: 0517-5776-0350. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) It worked! I'm in the message room (Mario Kart Wii) right now if U wanna chat. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) BTW, Did my code work for you? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long, i've been busy moving *cough* and lazy *cough*. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I noticed your favorite movie is Kung Fu Panda. I just watched that like 2 days ago. Good show XD. I also like videogames and have read one of the Hunger Games books. My library has Artemis Fowl, but I've never bothered reading his stuff yet. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Clock, Pokemon Black and White are gonna be AWESOME! Check out this --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Clock, on Mario Kart Wii, it says your friend code was succesful, but when I check under Friends, it has a big ? and says we are not friends yet. How do we become friends then? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm Tara! do you think you could draw me? I'm a tan furred ferret with black paws and feet and mask fur and a black tipped tail, brown hair in a pony tail, a green tunic, with silver lining, a huge bone bladed scimitar, three daggers, and a bow and arrows. i wear a brown cape with a hood as well, and i have green eyes, and three scars on one cheek.. thats about it! =)--Tara Ferretwarrior Gnomes, Fairies, And A Bottle Of Sprite! 22:05, Decembe 22:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC)